Optical detection systems are often utilized to qualitatively, quantitatively, or semi-quantitatively determine the presence or concentration of an analyte within a test sample. For example, some conventional optical detection systems employ reflective-based detection techniques in which the illumination source and detector are placed on the same side of a test strip. Other conventional optical detection systems employ transmission-based detection techniques in which the illumination source and detector are placed on opposing sides of a test strip. Transmission-based optical detection systems, for example, sometimes employ a photodiode detector positioned opposite to a light-emitting diode (LED) illumination source. Although such a detection system may provide certain benefits, it is often problematic in that the illumination source (e.g., LED) does not provide diffuse light. Thus, the system requires complex and expensive optical components, such as lenses or diffusers, to ensure that enough light is supplied to the test strip to provide an accurate result.
As such, a need currently exists for an optical detection system for detecting the presence or quantity of an analyte that is inexpensive, easy to use, and accurate.